Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Biological information of a subject (i.e., a patient) is useful for detecting a health condition of the subject.
Therefore, it is desired to provide useful ways of detecting biological information of a subject.